The Illusion Of Death
by Jawf94
Summary: Masami Iwasawa was about to finally find peace, but someone stopped her. As she attempts to learn who and why she learns the secrets of the school, the true reason for their presence, and attempts to decipher the illusion that has fooled them all. Will she be able to handle the truth or will it consume her? Warning: This story breaks the rules of the established universe.
1. A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

_How could I have been so stupid? This life was supposed to be a second chance, a chance to reject our cruel fates and live on here. To live the life we never could, so why is this one just as cruel as the last? No, this is not that place, it is not a second chance. This world, and everything in it is a lie, and staying here is just wasting our time and delaying the inevitable. We have to move on, and it just took me until now to realize that. I wish I could say I was the first to see this, to lead my friends, my family to the next life, whatever that is. I wish I could say that. It took someone, one of our own to betray us, and make us hate them for what they did. All along they were right, and now here we stand. Two friends, both trying to help the other, both with guns pointed at the other. We stood there for what seemed like hours, we were both upset that it had to come to this. My assailant was not made of stone, I could tell by their trembling they didn't want to do this, but they had to. In moments like this time draws out like a blade. I felt like I could live lifetimes in this split second. The world around us seemed to stand still as we stared each other down as if it were a duel. The rain pounded against my skin but I didn't care. I ignored it, the rain didn't matter, the howling wind or the cracking thunder. It was all drowned out by the deafening, awkward silence between us. We fired at the same time. I don't even remember hearing the sound of the shot. Of all the times I died in this world, that one by far hurt me the most. I see know how right they were, and how wrong I was. It wasn't the end, not even close. In many ways it was the beginning, but to clearly explain I need to go back even further. Back to the night of Operation Angel Area Invasion, back to the night of Girl's Dead Monster's last concert. I am Yuri Nakamura, and this is the story of how I, and the rest of the SSS class, finally escaped from this place._

Chapter 1: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

The room was in an uproar as Girl's Dead Monster performed. One couldn't even hear themselves think, over the sound of the music and the cheering ofthe crowd. Everyone was on their feet, moving to the beat of the music. Even through their cheerful shouts, the room was empty. None of these people were real beings; none of them could truly have the emotion to enjoy the music. But they were programmed to act excited, so they did. The band knew this, they could see right through them like they were transparent. To them it might as well have been an empty room. Then one thing caught Iwasawa's eye as she played. Something unusual, completely out of place. A student in the crowd, a man with neck length blond hair, wearing a black fedora. He wore the standard uniform like everyone else, but something was different about him. He wasn't cheering, he just stood in the crowd of hundreds with his hands in his pockets, wearing a calm and casual expression, as everyone else was jumping off their feet. Iwasawa thought it strange but it was nothing to stop the concert over, they still had a mission to complete.

Suddenly the doors burst open, and the teachers entered the fray. "Alright that's enough! It's time for this to end!" One of them yelled, marching forward.

"No way! You can't stop them now!" A female student argued.

"You heard the girl get out of here!" Another joined in.

Programs arguing with programs, nothing but an intricate complicated lie. They all tried to stop the teachers as they marched to the stage, except the silent student, who just sat back and watched, like it was a TV show. Iwasawa realized something was up with this guy. He looked to the entrance before anyone else did, like he was expecting to see someone. Iwasawa followed his gaze, to see none other than the Student Body President, Angel, standing in the doorway.

At the girl's dorm, a group of the SSS class was raiding through Angel's room trying to find information. Suddenly Yuri's walkie talkie went off. "We have a problem, Angel has made an appearance," came Yusa's voice from the transceiver.

"Dammit, we're out of time," Yuri said, frustrated. "Just copy all the info down Takeyama!" She ordered.

"Do you have any idea how long that would take? And please, call me Chri-."

"We don't have time for this!" Yuri yelled. "Just find out where she gets her abilities!"

"It's over, the Diversion team has been suppressed," came Yusa's voice again.

The teachers and faculty had apprehended the band as Yusa tried to find a place to hide. "You are only allowed to perform at school sanctioned events, you all know that. This is the final straw, confiscate their instruments!" the lead teacher ordered. The crowd began to boo and hiss, like a normal crowd would do. Except for the blond, he just smirked at the site like it amused him. "Oh shutup! You're lucky we put up with it for this long," He yelled back. Something caught his eye, an old beat up guitar leaning against the back wall. He strolled up arrogantly. "We can throw away this piece of junk can't we?" He sneered, mocking them.

"Don't touch that!" Iwasawa lashed out, her eyes red with rage. She struggled, trying to get free of her captor's grasp. The man went for it anyway, as if trying to provoke her. "I said don't touch that!" Iwasawa broke free and ran for the guitar.

"Hey!" Yelled the man holding Hisako. Hisako he was distracted and elbowed him in the stomach. He loosened his grasp and she made a break for the stairs leading to the technical booth. "Grab her!"

Iwasawa pushed the man out of the way onto the floor and grabbed for the guitar. Hisako had reached the stairs and was skipping every other step just to get there that much faster. She barged in through the front door, and looked around for the volume switch for the speakers. The teachers began to surround Iwasawa, close in on her. Hisako saw the switch and dashed towards it. She pushed it up to full blast as soon as they were about grab Iwasawa. The screech of the speakers came up, the teachers distracted by the sudden noise. Iwasawa knew what she was going to do; it had been perfect, like it had been written in the cards all along.

She began to play, play the song that truly expressed her feelings like no other. A ballad. Everything seemed to slow down and freeze around her as she sang, the crowd transfixed by the recent turn of events, or perhaps they were hypnotized by her melodious voice. The mysterious figure stared in genuine surprise, but not one of disbelieving. It almost seemed as if he were watching a drama and the show just took one hell of a twist.

Yusa peeked out into the stage to see Iwasawa. She stared in confusion for a moment. "Iwasawa just bought you some more time," She reported to Yuri.

Hisako looked down at her friend as she let loose every emotion she was holding in all this time. "It's like a fairy tale," she admitted, distraught.

Iwasawa closed her eyes; finally she had what she wanted. She was caught in the moment, to sing a song that reflected her feelings to a crowd. Everything was perfect, like she had been reborn. "This is it," She thought, as she was coming to the end of her song. This was her song. Her perfect dream. She could feel the beat, and she had lost herself in it.

A deafening blast broke the harmony, broke the trance, and landed them all back into reality. No one moved, the speakers had gone silent. Iwasawa's guitar crashed to the ground, and she fell to her knees. She clutched her stomach in pain as blood seeped through her shirt. Iwasawa had been shot. Everything began to blur, her blood was pumping throughout her entire performance, now it was pumping out of her just as fast. She was bleeding out, quick. She looked around, trying to find out what had happened before she blacked out. Out in the crowd, apart from the rest of the NPC's. It was him, the only student who wasn't cheering, who wasn't going along with the rest of the crowd. He stood holding out a smoking magnum revolver, pointed right at Iwasawa. She collapsed onto the floor, confused and dismayed.

"Iwasawa!" came Hisako's voice as she rushed to her friend's side, Miyuki and Shiori both joining her. Hisako's confused and somber face was the last thing Iwasawa saw before she passed out.


	2. A Troubled Mind

Chapter 2: A Troubled Mind

It had been three days since the concert, and they dragged for Iwasawa, she couldn't get her mind off that night. Yuri had put out a search for the mysterious man but it was fruitless. He was nowhere to be found, he just vanished. Iwasawa was always thinking about it, who he was, why he did what he did what he did, and why her? She was constantly on edge, and very easily irritated. She lacked concentration on even her beloved music. She scolded Miyuki and Shiori whenever they were off key, something she never really cared about before. Iwasawa was sucking all the fun out of it, and Hisako was beginning to worry about her.

One particular morning the band was rehearsing, Iwasawa was particularly off. They could tell she off focus just by her playing, her movements that were usually full of energy were cold and lifeless. Granted she was playing but there was no substance, no feeling. She was just an empty shell of what she was before. Hisako had seen enough. She threw her hands up into the air, "Okay stop, just stop." She commanded over the loud music. The beat and rhythm came to a sudden and abrupt end, Miyuki and Shiori stared in confusion and concern. Hisako just looked at Iwasawa's back for she didn't even bother to turn around to see why they stopped. Hisako sighed and turned to Miyuki and Shiori, "I think we're done for today girls," she said simply. The girls nodded, understanding what was wrong. The two silently left the room, leaving Hisako and Iwasawa alone.

Iwasawa still hadn't turned around, she just laid her hands at her sides, completely out of it. Hisako put down her guitar and approached her. "We need to talk." Iwasawa didn't even move. Hisako twitched, becoming very annoyed. "This isn't you Iwasawa, ever since that night you've been an apathetic, distant bitch." She stated bluntly. "You're not being yourself."

"I know," she replied, laying the guitar against its stand. She finally turned to see Hisako face to face. "Let's go outside, I need some fresh air," Iwasawa said.

The two walked out the door onto the balcony outside the room. It was a beautiful, the sun shining and not a cloud in the sky. Iwasawa leaned against the railing looking out into the school grounds. "So what's going on with you?" Hisako asked honestly.

"Ever since the concert I've been lost. At that concert, at that moment I felt like I was on top of the world, that I was completely reborn. Like nothing else even mattered. I was so happy, and then it was taken from me. He just snatched it away. It's like déjà vu all over again." Hisako could hear the frustration in her voice.

"All he did is ruin one concert, he didn't ruin your time here," Hisako replied, leaning in next to her.

"I just feel so ripped off, I was so close." Iwasawa clenched her fists so tight Hisako could hear her knuckles crack.

Hisako sighed, realizing this wasn't getting her anywhere. She tried to think of something to say to make her feel better. Then something lit up in her head, something that might solve Iwasawa's situation. "Iwasawa, do you remember Akira?"

Iwasawa gave her a curious look. "You mean the psychotic girl with the six foot long sword? How could I forget?"

"The day she vanished, do you remember how?"

"Of course, it was after she beat Angel in single combat, she had always wanted to beat a strong opponent. She was so proud of herself, and Noda was so pissed off she had done it first," Iwasawa chuckled. She sighed, her smile dropping. "Why are we talking about her? It's just a painful memory."

"I think I know why she vanished," Hisako explained. Iwasawa raised an eyebrow. "She had accepted her fate; she had done what she had wanted to do in life. If she done what she had always wanted to do in life, why would she need to remain here?" She asked rhetorically, trying to get Iwasawa to understand.

"She found peace, just like I did," Iwasawa realized. "So, then why am I still here?" Iwasawa asked, confused.

"Because you were interrupted before you could finish, before you could truly find peace. I think that if that guy hadn't shot you-."

"I wouldn't be here right now," Iwasawa finished her sentence. She rose up to face Hisako, "He saved me," She concluded, completely distraught.

"Well I'm not sure if it was intentional but-," Hisako started.

Iwasawa cut her off again. "You think he would just shoot me randomly? He must have known somehow. He must have a reason!" Iwasawa proclaimed, becoming excited.

"Iwasawa, we don't even know who this guy is, let alone his motives."

"Then we need to find him, we need to tell Yuri this," She stated, sternly.

"What you need is to relax," Hisako pointed out, grabbing her by the shoulders. "We'll find him, but don't get obsessed over this. Remember what's important here, your friends, your music. Don't let it distract you." Hisako advised, trying to calm her down.

Iwasawa took a deep breath, "You're right, I need to relax. This is all too much to take in at once." She leaned back on the railing again, looking out into the fields. She could see a baseball game being played, the crack of the bat as the ball soared through the sky. "The tournament is still going on?" Iwasawa asked, changing the subject.

"It's almost over," Hisako replied, looking out as well. "This is the last game."

"Whose team is it?"

"I think it's Hinata's."

"You're joking," Iwasawa laughed. "I never thought he would've gotten this far with that rag tag team."

"No one did, frankly I think it's a miracle," they both laughed for a second, glad they had gotten off the troubling subject. "I really hope he wins," she added.

"It'll be nice to finally show up Angel for once." Iwasawa agreed.

"Well yeah, but not just that," Hisako implied.

"What do you mean?" Iwasawa asked.

"Baseball means a lot to Hinata, you could tell just by his excitement. Winning like this, over Angel, it would make him so happy he would never shut up about it." They both stayed quiet for a moment, and then their smiles dropped, something registered in their minds. They cocked their heads towards each other, realizing they were thinking the same thing. "Oh no. . .," Hisako realized, dismayed.

"We have to stop that game!" Iwasawa exclaimed. She grasped the wall in front of her and hoisted herself over the balcony onto the ground two stories below. She rolled and sprang to her feet, taking off towards the baseball field.

"Iwasawa wait!" Hisako yelled after her, to no avail. "Godammit!" she yelled frustrated, jumping after her.

Iwasawa sprinted down to the fields as fast as she could, Hisako following not far behind. She dodged students and teachers as she raced by, and ran full speed across the campus. Her blood was pumping, her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest it was beating so hard. She stopped and looked behind her to see Hisako trying to catch up. "Hurry up!" She yelled, turning to run again.

Hisako made an irritated face, "I'm gonna kill her," she said under her breath. Iwasawa was getting closer to the game; the cracking of the bat became louder. She came to one of the dugouts that the teams sat in, and leaned against it to catch her breath. Hisako arrived a few seconds later, and bent over, breathing hard. "Does the word 'stairs' not exist in your vocabulary?" She asked annoyed.

"I wanted…. to make sure I got here on time," Iwasawa tried to explain and breathe at the same time.

"It's a baseball game Iwasawa! Just how long do you think these things last?" She asked her honestly.

Iwasawa peeked into the dugout, to see Yui practicing her awkward swings right outside the dugout. Iwasawa got an idea. "Pssst, Yui!"

Yui's ears twitched like a cat's, and she turned to see Iwasawa. She shrieked in disbelief and joy and ran up to see her. "Iwasawa! What are you doing here?" She asked happily.

"Just shutup for a second," she ordered, already annoyed. "What inning is it?"

"What's an inning?," Yui asked, clueless.

"Ugh I can't believe this," Hisako said, facepalming.

"Hisako's here too? Oh my god this is so cool!" Yui yelled ecstatic.

"Listen Yui, you cannot let Hinata win this game. You have to stop him." Iwasawa ordered.

"Why would I want to do that?" Yui asked, confused.

"Just do it! I'll explain later."

Yui thought for a moment, "Okay, I'll do it. On one condition," she agreed smiling.

Iwasawa sighed, "Fine, what do you want? An autograph?"

"No, I already have dozens of those."

"Then what?"

"I'll make sure Hinata loses, if you let me sing a duet with you on your next performance." Yui requested, smiling.

"What?" Iwasawa started, "There's no way you're gonna-,"

"Deal," Hisako cut her off again.

Iwasawa turned to Hisako in disbelief "Deal? Deal?" She pulled Hisako away so they could talk. "Are you out of your mind? I'm not gonna let that groupie sing with me! I've heard her sing! She'll ruin everything!" Iwasawa whispered, angry.

"You wanna save Hinata or not?" Hisako shot back.

"Yea but-,"

"You have any better ideas?" Hisako asked honestly.

Iwasawa sighed, and came back so Yui could hear her. "Alright fine, but just ONE song," she made clear.

Yui squealed with joy, "Oh I can't wait, which song should we do? Maybe Alchemy, or-,"

"Just go!" Iwasawa yelled, at the end of her patience.

"I won't let you down!" Yui assured them, running back to her place.

"I hate fangirls," Iwasawa muttered, as they both broke away from the dugout. They walked back through the campus to the building they had jumped out of, feeling relieved.

"You really think she'll come through?" Hisako asked Iwasawa as they walked away.

"Come on its Yui, screwing stuff up is practically her job," Iwasawa reminded her.

"Yea, I guess you're right, I just hate tha-," she bumped into Iwasawa, who had suddenly stopped moving. "What's wrong now?" Hisako asked, looking at her. Iwasawa stood frozen in place, unable to move. Hisako followed Iwasawa's wide eyed gaze to see a figure standing in front of the doors of the building, barring them like a blockade. He had neck length blond hair, and was wearing an old fashioned black fedora. Hisako realized what was going on. "That's him isn't it?" Hisako asked, knowing the answer.

Iwasawa nodded awkwardly. She hadn't expected him to just show up so abruptly like this. He looked down at them with his hands in his pockets; with a subtle but apparent grin on his face like he had been waiting for them. His icy blue eyes pierced right through them like spears through flesh. Iwasawa had wanted to ask so much, but now that she was here facing him, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't know what to do, whether to damn him or thank him. Had he intended to save her? Or was his heart just full of malice? She could feel herself shaking as if a massive earthquake moved the very ground itself. It was an unbearable, paralyzing feeling for her as she pondered what to do next. She felt as if she had to say something, anything. Just to get a response from him, just to hear him speak for once. He felt so inhumane, so aloof. She opened her mouth, about to finally say something to him. Then as if on cue, the school bell rang, indicating the classes were over. The doors he stood in front of burst open as students poured out from the entrance, engulfing the mysterious figure into the crowd. Iwasawa tried desperately to keep in sight, but it was no use. Iwasawa's heart sank as she realized he was just playing with her mind. For the second time the man had vanished, and for the third time in Masami Iwasawa's existence, she felt so ripped off.


	3. Hostile Takeover Part One

**Sorry this has taken so long, I had a bit of a jam. I actually went through five different versions of chapter 3 before finally deciding on this.**

Chapter 3: Hostile Takeover

Part 1: The Shadowy Assassin

It had been a week since the blond-haired man had last shown his face. Thanks to Hisako and the rest of her friends, Iwasawa had been able to move on with her existence. Even though she knew the man would eventually show his face again, she would not allow him to consume her life. Whatever he wanted, Iwasawa was going to let him to come to her, she wasn't going to chase after him. She could not let him beat her.

Power had shifted quite a bit since her last encounter with the stranger. Class SSS had sabotaged Angel's grades on her exams so she would be removed from the class presidency. So the vice president had seized control of the school. An ambitious freshman by the name of Ayato Naoi. The young president had already given them some trouble by throwing them in detention. SSS had never experienced such an active NPC, but Yuri dismissed it quickly as some NPC's just being eccentric. There was no possible way this new replacement could be as bad as Angel's interference with their plans.

Iwasawa was on the stage of the auditorium, getting ready for another Operation Tornado. It had been the first one since she was shot, Iwasawa had no doubt in her mind that he would show up again. The SSS had set a trap for the man, almost like they would Angel. SSS members were stationed all over the place, on the roof, on the second floor, on the first floor, just outside, everywhere that the man could enter from. Iwasawa sighed in anxiety, somehow she knew the man would find a way in somehow.

That's not the only thing she was worried about however, for an extra guess was joining the band today. Yui had stayed true to her word, and now, much to her dismay, Iwasawa had to hold up her side of the bargain. She had promised a duet with Yui, and Iwasawa was not one to break promises. She stood beside Iwasawa, exploding with pure excitement. Hisako walked up behind her, a worried look on her face, "You sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"I can't back out now, look how excited she is," Iwasawa whispered back.

"I meant with that creeper who shot you, you really want to risk getting shot again?"

"We'll catch him this time, we have to," Iwasawa said firmly.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Hisako sighed, stepping back to her position.

Then the curtain was raised and revealed the roaring crowd, eager to see the band's return. Iwasawa held her hand out to block the blinding spotlight shining from above and scanned the auditorium for the blond haired man. But all she saw were her class mates, she picked out TK and Shiina looking over the first floor. She could see Yuri by the railing on the second, looking over the area with a walkie talkie in hand. There were undoubtedly others but Iwasawa couldn't pick them out. Maybe he wasn't coming after all. Hisako started off the first song, and the concert was underway.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop

Hinata and Otonashi stood on top of the building, armed with sniper rifles, looking for the man wearing a Fedora. "You see anything?" Otonashi asked.

"Yeah he just walked by but I let him go because he has pretty eyes. What do you think?" Hinata snapped back.

"Don't have to be an ass about it."

"Well when I see him, you'll be the first to kno-, wait what the hell?" Hinata stuttered.

"What? You see him?" Otonashi asked, coming to his side.

"No, that's not it," Hinata said wide eyed.

"Then what?" Otonashi asked, then he saw it.

Ayato Naoi, the current president, and Kanade Tachibauna, the ex-president were approaching the auditorium, together.

"What the hell is this? What are they doing here?" Hinata asked himself, dumbfounded by this occurrence.

"What do we do? Do we shoot them?" Otonashi asked, confused.

"This is bullshit," Hinata put the walkie talkie up to his mouth, "Yuri, we have a situation here, over."

After about a second a response came, "Is he here?"

"No, but we have another problem. Ayato Naoi and Angel are approaching the auditorium."

"What? Naoi and Angel?"

"Do you think they're working together?"

"I don't know, this don't make any sense he's just an NPC. Shoot Angel, see what Naoi does," Yuri said back.

"Copy," Hinata put away the walkie. "Always count on Yuri to make things simple," He scoped in on Angel's head, and put his finger on the trigger. Then the loud crack of a gunshot rang out, but it Angel wasn't the one to go down. Hinata spun around like a top from the impact and slammed into the roof, blood seeping from a gunshot wound in his center chest.

"What the hell?" Otonashi shrieked, as another bullet hit the wall right in front of him. Otonashi ducked back behind the stone barrier, someone was shooting at them. And whoever they were they definitely knew how to shoot. He sat there for a moment, wondering what to do.

"Hinata? Hinata is she down? Hinata come in," came the talkie, still in Hinata's pocket. Otonashi scrambled over and took the walkie from Hinata's body.

"Yuri, something's happened," he said into it, with a nervous voice.

"Otonashi? Where's Hinata?"

"Hinata's dead, well, deader." Otonashi replied.

"What? What do you mean he's dead?"

"We're under fire by a sniper, took Hinata down with one shot."

"Otonashi listen to me, you have to find out where the sniper is," Yuri tried to help.

"If I poke my head out he'll blow my head off for sure! There's no way-

"Otonashi! Get your shit together and focus! You have to do this."

"Okay, okay," Otonashi poked his head out and took a quick look around the buildings and the ground around him, but he saw no sign of the sniper. "I don't see him, maybe he took off," Then he heard a the sound of a barrel snapping shot behind him. Otonashi whipped around, but too little too late. A blast from a sawed off shotgun took Otonashi off his feet and slammed him backwards into the wall, and slumped to the ground.

His assailant was a slender, tall girl wearing the standard uniform, with dark green hair tied up into a ponytail. She held a sawed off double barrel in her hands, with a sniper rifle slung around her back She looked down at the dying Otonashi with slanted yellow cat like eyes. "Otonashi? Otonashi what happened?" The girl turned to see the walkie that had fallen to the ground, she walked over and picked it up. "Otonashi are you there? What the hell is going on over there?"

The assassin held the walkie to her mouth, "If you want your friend to hear you, you'll have to talk a lot louder than that," she said coldly.

"Who the hell is this?" Came Yuri's frantic voice. The girl dropped the walkie talkie to the floor and crushed it under her shoe.

"Who are you?" Otonash asked, coughing up blood.

"Someone who actually knows how to fire a gun," the girl fired the remaining shell into Otonashi, who fell limp against the wall. The girl then took out her own walkie talkie and put it up to her mouth. "This is Haruka, the snipers are down. You can move in now. I'm heading in," she said.

"Roger that, time to start the show."

**I'll try to have the second part up in a few days, don't worry it won't be more than 2. I just like split things up to heighten the suspense. Read and Review**


	4. Hostile Takeover Part Two

Chapter 3: Hostile Takeover

Part 2: The Conspiracy

_"If you want your friend to hear you, you'll have to talk a lot louder than that," _came the mysterious voice from the other side of Yuri's walkie.

"Who the hell is this?" Yuri demanded, frantic. She didn't get her answer, all she heard was the static. Whoever had shot Otonashi, had smashed the receiver. Yuri tugged at her hair in frustration, and switched channels on the walkie talkie. "Takematsu! What's your status?"

"Fujimaki and I are still outside, guarding the entrance. We heard gunshots what the hell is going on?" came Takematsu's voice.

"Otonashi and Hinata are down, someone's coming after us," Yuri explained.

"Well Naoi and Angel are approaching together, what are we supposed to do?"

"Keep them occupied as long as possible, I'll send Noda to help you guys out."

"Oh well that's just gre-," Yuri cut off his sarcastic response, she wasn't in the mood. She looked over to her side, as she knew Noda would never stray too far away from her. Sure enough there he was, looking over the edge with the halberd leaning on the side of the railing.

Yuri hurried over to him and tapped on his shoulder, Noda whipped around to see his commander. "Yurippe! What's going on?" He asked, seeing her worried look.

"Something's happened, I need you to go back up Takematsu and Fujimaki at the entrance," She yelled over the blasting music.

"What? Why?"

"Just go! They'll explain the situation," she barked, not wanting to hear his objections.

Noda cursed, grabbed his Halberd and stormed off, obviously disgruntled. Yuri turned away and switched the channel on the walkie again, and put it up to her mouth, "Yusa come in."

"Yes Yurippe?" Came Yusa's calm voice.

"We have a problem, Angel is coming and Otonashi and Hinata are down, keep your eyes on the crowd and tell me if you see anyone who looks out of the ordinary," Yuri ordered.

"Alright," It was about thirty seconds before Yuri's answer came. "No, I don't see anyone that looks suspicious, what's going on?"

"I don't know yet, just stay frosty," Yuri told her.

"Roger that."

Yuri looked out to see the band performing. As always Iwasawa was really into it, looks like she wouldn't let this guy get in her head. Yui was there too, and she actually didn't look too bad out there. If only she knew the situation, she may not be so calm, but it's for the best that she did not. She needed to stay focused.

"Yurippe," came a voice from behind her.

Yuri turned to see Shiina standing behind her, a straight look on her face as always. "What is it Shiina?" she asked, tired

"We have a problem."

"Tell me something I don't know," she sighed. "What's wrong now?"

"Take a look for yourself," Shiina said pointing.

Yuri followed her finger to see Ayato Naoi and Angel entering casually, walking into the crowd. Yuri couldn't believe her eyes. Her eyes flashed in rage as she whipped around to face Shiina. "How did they get by Noda, Fujimaki and Takematsu so quickly? This doesn't make any sense they should have been able to hold them off. This is bullshit I'm calling this off, I'm going to figure out what the hell happened here." She held the walkie up to her mouth, "Yusa this is going to hell, something really bad is about to happen, pull the plug," Yuri waited for an answer, but after thirty seconds none came. "Yusa come in over," still no answer. "What the hell is going on, now Yusa's not answering?"

"This smells like betrayal," Shiina seethed.

Yuri didn't want to believe it, but what other answer was there? First Angel and Naoi get by Takematsu, Fukimaki, and Noda, and now Yusa isn't responding. But if Noda betrayed her, then she wouldn't be able to trust anyone. She turned to Shiina, a glare in her eye. "Get TK and Oyama, force your way through the crowd and stop this now, I've had enough. I'm counting on you, put stop to this," Yuri pleaded. Shiina nodded, and headed towards the stairs to alert TK, Matsushita and Ooyama, who were waiting for her. Yuri saw them talk, and then they headed down, ready to stop this situation before it veered out of control. Yuri leaned over the wall to look at the performing group, Yusa was nowhere to be seen, as expected. "What in the world is going on?"

"You brought this down on yourself," Came a voice from behind her. She whipped around, startled, to see a man she had only heard stories about. There he stood, with his hands in his pockets, wearing his black Fedora. His cold eyes were just as piercing as Iwasawa had reported. He wore a sly grin on his face. This is the first time she had ever seen him in person, but she knew instantly it was him.

"So you finally decided to show your face. Shoulda figured you were behind this."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, I cannot take credit for this plot," the man responded.

"Then who's the mastermind?" Yuri asked, raising her eyebrow.

"That would be me," a figure interrupted, coming forward. They both turned their attention to none other than the Vice President Ayato Naoi, wearing his signature cap. He came forward, his hands locked behind his back, with an equally sly look on his face. Angel was by his side, a completely straight look on her face. "Pleasure to finally meet you Yurippe," Ayato bowed, almost mockingly.

"You? But you-," Yuri's eyes widened as she finally came to the only conclusion. "You're not an NPC, are you?"

Ayato began to clap, "Bravo! Took you long enough to figure it out."

Yuri pointed at Angel, "So what is she? Your minion? Your puppet?"

"More like a decoy. You were so focused on her you never bothered to investigate what I was doing. And she is far from a mindless minion. Daichi if you would be so kind," he gestured.

The Stranger, now finally addressed as Daichi and revealed a silenced Colt.45 pistol, and pointed it at Yuri. "Your weapon," he demanded.

Yuri huffed, took out her 9mm pistol and dropped it to the ground. "I don't what you're up to, but you're not getting away with it. This concert is ending, whatever you're trying to accomplish its over."

"Oh this concert will end, but not by your hand, but by mine. The hand of god," he announced, raising his hand and making a fist.

"What the hell are you talking about you crackpot?" Yuri asked.

Daichi brought a walkie talkie to his mouth, "Haruka, you have a green light, over."

"Finally," came a voice from the receiver.

"Who are you talking to?" Yuri demanded.

"Yurippe!" Came a voice from their side. They all turned to see an exhausted Noda running towards Yuri.

"Noda? You're okay?" Yuri asked, shocked.

"I overheard Fujimaki and Takematsu talking about a secret plot before I got there," he managed to get out.

"Those idiots," Angel muttered.

"I heard Takematsu talking to Shiina over the walkie, he said something about a trap."

"What? Shiina too?" Yuri exclaimed, distraught.

"Well that's a spoiler, leave it to an idiot to ruin everything," Ayato sighed, facepalming.

"Hey, who's this guy?" Noda asked, pointing to Daichi.

Without looking at him Daichi raised his pistol and shot Noda point blank in the face. Noda's head was jerked back by the force of the bullet and he fell like a brick to the floor with a loud thud, dead before he hit the floor. "If only that had a more permanent effect," Daichi murmured, pointing it back to Yuri.

Yuri turned around and looked down into the crowd, to see the group of four, TK, Oyama, Matsushita and Shiina heading towards the stage, fighting their way through the crowd. With all the confusion, no one noticed a green haired girl on the second floor, a silenced sniper rifle in hand. She trained her aim at the group of four, and fired, hardly making a sound. The bullet pierced through the side of Oyama's head, blood was spattered all over as he fell lifeless into the crowd. The remaining three were caught off guard. Then another student with short black hair and sunglasses, raised a silenced 9mm pistol. He unloaded three rounds into TK's chest, who toppled and fell over backward. A blond haired man whipped around and planted a 6 inch long knife into the back of Matsushita's neck, who collapsed on the spot for the blade had severed his spine.

Shiina looked up to Haruka, and nodded. The sniper loaded back, and she held up her walkie again. "Yusa, do it."

"Roger."

Yuri couldn't believe her eyes, she turned back to the three, defeated. "So what now? You obviously went through a lot of trouble to turn my friends against me. What do you plan to do?"

"Don't worry, I am doing this for all of us. We are not enemies, you and I," Ayato assured her.

"Doesn't look that way from where I'm standing," Yuri shot back.

"Well obviously you would not just hand over everything if I came asking for it. I'm not going to lock you up; this is for the interest of all of us."

"You're out of your mind, how did you even convince my friends of your cause?"

Suddenly Ayato's eyes turned a bloody crimson, which seemed to swirl around and entrance Yuri. "You'd be surprised what one could do with a little, persuasion," Ayato replied grinning.

"You hypnotized them?" Yuri asked, shocked.

"More like enlightened, they're doing this by their own free will, I simply showed them the logic of my ideas. You will too, in time."

"Go to hell," Yuri cursed.

Ayato began to chuckle, "I bet you're just full of those. Don't worry, soon we will turn this hell, into a paradise."

"Oh god just shoot me already," Yuri pleaded.

Suddenly Daichi fired, putting a bullet between Yuri's eyes. Yuri slumped to the ground, out like a light. "Was that really necessary?" Angel asked him.

"It was her idea," Daichi pointed out, lowering the gun.

"Always so quick to violence Daichi," Ayato sighed.

"You knew what you what I was like when you took me on Naoi, don't complain now," Daichi said back, walking to the edge of the railing and observed the still playing band, oblivious to the happenings around them. "Well, only one more loose end left to tie up," he grinned.

Meanwhile, on stage

Iwasawa had been trying to enjoy and get into the performance as best she could, but she couldn't stop looking around, trying to find the man. The song was almost over, and this was the last one. _"So far so good,"_ Iwasawa thought. Iwasawa stopped singing, Hisako finished off the song with her guitar, and then it was over. Iwasawa couldn't hear herself think through the roaring crowd, the shining spotlight once again blinding her. She shielded her eyes and looked around, not seeing anyone. She looked up to where Yuri was standing, and her mouth dropped open.

He was just standing there, clapping a slow clap at her performance. He was here. Iwasawa whipped around and saw Yusa standing near the curtain. "Yusa, he's here! Tell Yuri!" She shouted.

Yusa didn't respond, she just stared back at Iwasawa, with a device in her hand. The device seemed to be a stick with a button attached to the top, then Iwasawa realized what it was. It was a detonator. Iwasawa tried to warn the others but it was too late, Yusa pressed the button. The center of the stage erupted into a fiery explosion, and Iwasawa was knocked off her feet, landing hard on the wooden floor. She was at the edge of the stage so she had missed the brunt of the explosion, but the fire was spreading, and she had hit her head on fall. She was dazed, and she knew she would black out soon. Her ears were ringing, and it was driving her nuts. She managed a look around, the crowd was pouring out in a panic, her band mates laid across the stage, probably already dead from the explosion. Yui was a sprawled across the floor a few feet away from her, motionless. It was then Iwasawa realized, that this was probably supposed to be the crazy girl's best day ever. And now it was ruined. This was the second concert that man had ruined, she knew he had something to with this, whatever it was.

Then she saw Yusa, advancing towards her. Iwasawa couldn't find the power to speak, even though she wanted to. She wanted to ask her why, why she would do something like this. Her vision started to fail, and everything began to fade. Before she lost consciousness, Yusa said something to her. Iwasawa couldn't hear her but she read her lips.

_"I'm sorry."_


	5. The Show Behind the Curtain Part One

Chapter 4: The Show Behind the Curtain

Part 1: The Truth

Iwasawa began to come to, but everything was in a whirlwind of a daze. Her eyes fluttered as she struggled to sit up, her head beating like a drum. She tried to focus but the room was spinning around endlessly like she was trapped inside of a blender. She massaged her temples with her hands, trying to calm the constant pain that would not cease. Iwasawa attempted to stand up but instantly lost her balance, and toppled to the floor. She growled in frustration and managed to push herself up with her arms, and then flip over on her back, staring at the ceiling, the light directly above her blinding her. Iwasawa laid there until she calmed down, and things began to come into focus.

Finally she could see again, and quickly realized she was in the infirmary. She was breathing heavily, and she could recall nothing of what had happened. Then in an instant everything came flying back to her. Everything that occurred the night before, and all the traitors that had stabbed class SS in the back. Why had they done it? Had Ayato offered them something they couldn't refuse? Had he hypnotized them? Nothing made sense, and she had so many questions. Then the door opened, Iwasawa looked up to see her biggest question of all walk into the room, and bear down his hard blue eyes on her. "It's about time we finally got a chance to talk," he stated, kneeling down to stare her in the eye.

Iwasawa doesn't answer at first, she's still panting. "You finally decide to speak? Why now?" She asks.

"Because now we have something to talk about," he declared, standing up. He held out his hand to help Iwasawa up. "Come on, let's take a walk." Iwasawa had no idea what to make of this. The man who had gotten her killed twice now just decides to show up and ask for a talk? His clothes are different too, the uniform is gone. Instead it's been replaced with a long sleeved black shirt with a white vest, and long black slacks, his fedora is still there though, of course. This whole situation was screaming that something was wrong but then, everything about this was wrong. "Are you coming or are you just going to stare at me like a statue?" Iwasawa glared at him, but then took his hand.

He helped her on her feet, and she brushed herself off. "So who are you?" She immediately asks, this question being on her mind for quite some time now.

"Daichi," he announces.

Iwasawa eyes him like a hawk, "That's it? Just Daichi?"

"There's only one Daichi here, you don't need a last name," he assured her.

"Well, I'm Masami Iwasawa."

"I know who you are," Daichi replied.

"Yeah I figured that," Masami sighed.

She looked out the window and saw it was dark . "It's still night?" She asked, shocked.

"No, it's a different night. You've been out for three days."

"Three days?" Iwasawa exclaimed, stunned. She looked around to see no one else in the infirmary. "Where's everyone else? My band? Where are my friends?" She demands.

"Probably either plotting or in a firefight," he declared, walking away.

"What? What do you mean?" Iwasawa asks, coming after him. The two exit the infirmary and begin walking down the hall.

"Ayato's declared war on Class SSS since you've been out." Suddenly a distant gunshot was heard, and soon it turned into a barrage. "Sounds like a skirmish now," he sighed.

"Why aren't I with them? Why did you take me? Why are you doing this?" She unloads all her questions on him.

"In order," Daichi starts, as he gets on a staircase and heads for the roof. "They think you're on our side, I need you for something, and," he pauses, opening the door to the roof. He turns around to face Iwasawa looking her dead in the eye before answering the final question, "Because I can," he grins. He walks into the moonlight, Iwasawa runs after him, still not satisified.

"What do you mean they think I'm on your side?"

"They think you're a traitor, just like the others," he answered. Daichi's friend Haruka was on the roof, armed with a 12.7 mm Sniper Rifle.

"O-others?" Iwasawa asks, distraught. Daichi walks to the wall and joins Haruka, who's looking down her scope, looking for something.

"Yusa, Shiina, Fukimaki and Takematsu," Daichi states.

"Why would they all betray Yuri? Did Ayato hypnotize them?" Iwasawa continued to ask questions.

Suddenly Haruka fired her rifle, and Iwasawa jumped and doubled back from the deafening sound. Daichi was completely unaffected, although he did look irritated. "Haruka could you not do that? We're having a conversation here."

"More like a game of twenty questions," Haruka sighed, lowering her rifle. "I got the bastard anyway." Iwasawa didn't want to think about who she had just shot. Haruka put the safety on her gun, laid it on the wall next to her and turned to face Iwasawa. Her clothes too, had changed. Instead of the normal shirt and skirt uniform for girls, she was wearing a black T-shirt with casual blue jeans, and a pair of black gloves with the tops cut off so the tips of her fingers were showing. They had shed their skins, they had already blown their cover there was no need for disguises anymore. "Ayato didn't hypnotize them, he talked them into it. He can be very...persuasive," Haruka explained.

"Shiina went back to the SS though, guess she felt guilty. Either that or Yuri convinced her to go back. Either way she's gone now, " Daichi shrugged.

"Why do they think I'm a traitor?" Iwasawa demands.

"More freaking questions," Haruka sighs, annoyed.

"And who the hell is this bitch?" Iwasawa asked, pointing to Haruka.

Haruka suddenly lifts a shotgun up to Iwasawa's face, "I'm the girl who's gonna shove this down your throat if you call me that again," she threatened.

Iwasawa's face turned blue and she backed off, "Down Haruka," Daichi ordered as if his companion were an attack dog, which summed her up pretty well actually. Haruka growled and lowered the gun.

Iwasawa sighed in relief. "They think you're on our side because anyone who didn't show up back with them at their headquarters at the end of the night was declared a traitor," Daichi explained, leaning against the wall with his elbows over the edge.

"But I was unconscious," Masami complained. "I need to get back to them," she stated, turning around to walk towards the exit.

Suddenly she heard the cock of a gun behind her. She turned to see Daichi pointing his .44 magnum at her head, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I told you I need your help for something."

"What could you possibly want my help for? Looks like you have all the manpower you need, and I'm no good with a gun anyway," Iwasawa declared.

"We don' t need you for support," Haruka claimed.

"Then what?"

"You explain it to her," Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Very well," Daichi complied, standing up straight. "We need your help because we believe that you are destined to put everyone here at peace."

The words hit Iwasawa like a train, she just stood there, with a stupid look on her face. "Come again?" she asks, thinking she had heard wrong.

"He said you're our savior," Haruka spat, as if she couldn't stand to say the words.

Suddenly Iwasawa became angry, "So now you're mocking me? Do you think I'm some kind of idiot?" Iwasawa's eyes narrowed.

"What do you call a person who demands the truth, but then won't believe it when we tell her?" Daichi asks, sighing.

"A fool," Haruka replies.

"You honestly expect me to believe that I'm supposed to save everyone here?"

"That's exactly what I expect."

Iwasawa doesn't respond at first, "You're crazy!" she declared. "What makes you think something so ridiculous?"

"Would you believe that God came to me in a dream?" Daichi asked.

"No, I wouldn't," Iwasawa said firmly. "

"It's your destiny."

"You're out of your mind!" Iwasawa declared.

"I told you she would be like this," Haruka claimed.

"I don't know where you got the insane notion that I'm some chosen prophet, but there's no way I am. It doesn't even make sense."

"Does any of this make sense?" Daichi countered.

Iwasawa hesitated, he did have her there. "It still doesn't mean I'm some savior."

"It doesn't matter if you believe it, and I don't really care if you do or not. Either way, you have a destiny to fulfill."

Iwasawa shook her head, frustrated. "You aren't listening!" She shouted. "Why would God, or whoever contacted you, choose me? Over everyone else?"

"He had to choose someone didn't he? You have qualities few others here have, you're charismatic, inspirational, and intelligent."

"Then why not Yuri?" Iwasawa asked.

"Yuri is a stubborn control freak who won't accept any new ideas," Haruka remarked.

"Alright, then why not you?" Iwasawa asked, pointing to Daichi.

"Because someone needs to stay here and keep this place from tearing itself apart while you're gone," he explains.

"Wait, what do you mean when I'm gone? Where am I going?" Iwasawa asks, confused.

Daichi grinned as he knew the next answer would confuse her even more. "The next world."


	6. The Show Behind the Curtain Part Two

Chapter 4: The Show Behind The Curtain

Part 2: Departure

"The next world? What's that mean?" Iwasawa asked, nervous.

"I think you know exactly what that means," Daichi implied, smiling.

"Y-you guys want to get me obliterated? If you wanted me to get obliterated all this time why did you save me in the first place?"

"Two reasons, one we didn't know if you were the one, we had to make sure. Second, you need to know that you'll need to come back," Daichi answered.

"And how would I come back?" Iwasawa asked, completely lost. "No one has ever come back! That's why they call it getting obliterated!" She yelled. "Besides how would I even do that? I only almost did it last time by accident!"

"There's more than one way to get obliterated," Haruka pointed out.

"Oh so what you want me to just act like an NPC?"

"No, that would take too long, this needs to happen now."

"What kind of crazy plan does Ayato have going on here?" Iwasawa demanded.

"Daichi and his goons have nothing to do with this," Haruka said back.

"Wait, but I thought you guys worked for him."

"Just so we could get to you, we have our own hand going. Ayato wants to run this place like he's some sort of god. He's got a screw loose if you ask me," Haruka sighed.

"So what the hell is this? A conspiracy within a conspiracy?" Iwasawa asked, trying to figure things out.

"Something like that, yes," Daichi replied.

"You still haven't told me how you plan to get me to the next world," Iwasawa reminded them.

"That's easy, you're going to leave the school," Daichi declared.

"Leave? No one's ever tried leaving before we don't even know if that would work," Iwasawa claimed.

"Oh it works, trust me," Daichi assured her.

"And how would you know?" Iwasawa asks, but she doesn't get a response.

Suddenly the door bursts open and Matsushita steps in with a pistol in hand. "I found you traitor!" He claims as fires at Iwasawa.

"Wha-," Iwasawa starts, but Daichi tackled her to the ground and out of the way, and the bullet scrapes across Haruka's arm.

Haruka cringes in pain and glares in rage at Matsushita who's still trying to reposition his aim. "You son of a bitch!" she raises her sawed off in an instant and fires a full blast into Matsushita's chest. Matsushita didn't even knew what hit him as the spray of pellet tore into his skin, knocking him off his feet and he slammed onto the ground with a loud thud.

Daichi helped Iwasawa back on her feet, "You okay?" he asked Haruka as she clutched her bleeding arm.

"I'm fine," She claimed, "Just a scratch."

Iwasawa looked upon the motionless Matsushita as he lay in a pool of his own blood, eyes staring straight up into nothing. "Jesus, Matsushita," she held her hand up, covering her mouth as she found herself unable to move.

"Find your fucking guts and let's go," Haruka ordered as she shoved Iwasawa aside and she moved to the door, waiting with her shotgun ready and reloaded.

Daichi came up behind the shaken musician, "Come on, nice and easy."

Iwasawa was breathing hard but managed to take a few steps forward to get the door, Daichi following not far behind with his .44 drawn. Haruka, seeing they were both next to her turns the corner with her weapon pointed down the staircase, to see nothing. She glances back to Iwasawa, "Come on let's go, we need to get you out of the school," she claimed as she hurried down the steps. Iwasawa follows, her heart still beating out of her chest. Haruka comes to the corner and Oyama turns the corner last second with a machine gun in hand. Before he can fire Haruka raises her foot and plants it firmly into his chest. Oyama drops the gun and stumbles back into the wall; he glances up to find himself looking down the barrels of Haruka's sawn off. He sighs now, "Aw man." Iwasawa looks away as Haruka blasts Oyama point blank in the face.

"Come on," Haruka gestures as she moves on.

Iwasawa doesn't look at the fallen Oyama as her and Daichi follow. The trio make their way through the building, Haruka being very cautious and not taking any chances. They come to a point where another hallway intersected into the one they were walking in, Haruka got up against the wall and peeked out from her cover see an exit out of the building. "All clear," she informed them as she emerged out and the group started walking towards the door. Suddenly the door is kicked open by TK, armed with a light machine gun. "Shit!" the three dart back towards the end of the hallway as TK opens fire, painting the walls with bullets. Haruka scampers down and hides behind the wall on one side, Daichi and Iwasawa taking cover behind the wall across the hall.

"This is crazy! I'm the distraction I'm not a field agent!" Iwasawa yelled, her pulse racing.

"Just leave it to us, calm down."

"Calm down? Are you out of your mind?"

Daichi ignored Iwasawa's outbursts and peeked out to me greeted with an onslaught of bullets. He ducked back before he was hit. He looked to Haruka, who had been hit in the back of the leg by a stray bullet. Her shotgun was too short ranged to be effective at such a long distance at the end of the hallway. TK was waiting for them, slowly moving up. Haruka looked back to Daichi and mouthed two words, Daichi read her lips, "_Blind Fire?"_ Daichi nodded in approval. Without looking Haruka put her shotgun around the corner and fired a shot, missing TK but the loud blast distracted him. Then Daichi emerged from his cover, his .44 drawn and delivered two blasts into his chest. TK fell black, firing his LMG endlessly into the ceiling as he crashed into the ground.

Haruka wasted no time in running over to TK's body and taking the LMG, and all the bullets TK had, slinging the shotgun over her shoulder. Iwasawa rounded the corner and saw Haruka looting TK's body. "Where did you guys learn to fight like this?"

"Lots of violent video games," Haruka answered, loading the LMG.

"You people are insane," Iwasawa claimed, scratching out her hair.

"You already said that," Daichi stated, stepping forward.

Haruka readied her gun and hurried to the door and kicked it, knocking over Otonashi who was on the other side. Haruka riddled Otonashi with bullets as he tumbled down the stairs not even giving him a chance. Yuzuru rolled down to the bottom and laid there unmoving. Iwasawa came to the door. "You guys are slaughtering all of my friends," she complained.

"Well maybe if your friends weren't such assholes I wouldn't have to kill them," Haruka shot back, jumping over Otonashi's body.

"You know you remind me a lot of a girl I used to know," Iwasawa claimed.

"Akira?" Haruka predicted. "I've gotten that before."

Iwasawa stopped,"How do you know Akira?" she asked.

"There's no time," Daichi said, pushing Iwasawa on.

The three took off away from the now war torn building. "What's the fastest way out of here?" Haruka asked as they ran.

"Just keep on going straight we'll get there soon enough," Daichi replied.

Just then a bullet hit the ground in front of them, they all looked to see Yuri at the window of a faraway building, and she had them in their sights. "Don't you people ever quit?" Haruka yelled as she opened fire on her. Yuri went back under cover as a bullet clipped her shoulder.

"Fucking commando girl," Yuri swore, reloading her rifle.

"Let's go!" Haruka yelled as they ran for cover around the nearest building. Iwasawa rounded the corner to safety and came upon a dead Hinata, a bullethole in his forehead. "What the hell?" she asked, out of breath. They were right behind a building, on the edge of the campus, a wall to their right, the brick wall of a building to their left.

"Who do you think I shot before?" Haruka asked rhetorically as she nonchalantly stepped over his body. They got about halfway across when out of nowhere Noda crashed through a nearby window about twenty feet in front of the group, halberd ready. "Hey there," he says.

Then Shiina slides in and blocked them off from where they just came from. "This is as far as you go," she states.

"We're trapped," Iwasawa stated.

"No shit Sherlock," Haruka quipped as she looked to Shiina. "Would you choose a side already? Keep jumping over to the other side of the fence, you might just get impaled on it Shiina," she taunted.

Shiina stayed silent, just glaring at Haruka as she glared back, neither of them giving an inch. "Haruka, jump the wall," Daichi whispered.

"They'll just chase after us," Haruka said back.

"I'm not coming with you. Get Iwasawa to the edge, I'll deal with them," he declared.

"What are you going to do?" Iwasawa asked.

"You sure about this?" Haruka asked around Iwasawa.

"Yep, don't wait for me," he confirmed, stepping forward.

Haruka sighed, dropped the LMG, bent her knees, sprung upward and performed a backflip. She landed gracefully on the top of the wall. She crouched down and extended her hand. "Grab my hand," she orders.

"Oh no you don't!" Noda yelled as he took off toward the group, Shiina did the same.

"Hurry up!" Haruka yelled, pushing Iwasawa. Iwasawa scampered and took Haruka's hand, and she pulled her up.

Daichi took something out from his vest, and waited for the two oncoming SS agents to come to him, who were almost upon him. Haruka hoisted Iwasawa up and over the wall and she landed on the other side, collapsing to the ground. Shiina and Noda reached Daichi as Haruka jumped off the wall. Noda thrust his Halberd forward and impaled Daichi through the stomach. "Ha! Got you you bastard," He cackled. Then something dropped from Daichi's hand, it was a circular pin. Noda watched as Daichi raised his hand and showed he had a live grenade in his hand, blood trickling from his grinning mouth. Noda grimaced, "Oh you son of a-."

As Haruka landed on the ground the other side of the wall exploded into a fiery inferno as she rolled to her feet. She went over to Iwasawa and helped her up off the ground. "Come on let's not waste time," she advised as they ran towards the open field.

A Shuriken soared through the air and swerved by Haruka's face. Haruka looked back to see Shiina darting towards them. "I hate ninjas," Haruka sighed as raised her shotgun. Shiina leaped into the air and in front of the sun so Haruka couldn't look directly at her. "Clever girl," Haruka murmured as she shielded her eyes. She rolled forward and Shiina landed right where she was standing. Haruka turned around with her shotgun ready but Shiina kicked it out of her hands and sliced her Kodachi across Haruka's face. Haruka stumbled away, and looked back to Shiina with a cut down her cheek. "Is that it? I've gotten worse cuts from my cat," she spat. Shiina narrowed her eyes and charged at Haruka, who just waited for her. When she was right upon her, Haruka whipped out a small .38 revolver from her backpocket and fired a bullet right inbetween Shiina's eyes. Shiina's head cracked backward and she fell onto the ground with a loud thud, a bullethole right above her nose.

Haruka sighed in relief, Iwasawa came up behind her. "You okay?" she asks.

"Given the circumstances I'd say yes," she panted. "Come on I don't want to risk Yuri coming to join us too," she said as they took off once more.

They kept on going until the school was barely in sight. "No one has ever come this far away before," Iwasawa claimed.

"Then we'll be the first ones," Haruka said back.

"What if we overrun it and you come too?" She asked.

"I'll be fine," Haruka assured her. Soon they came to a sign, it read "Now leaving school grounds." "Well that's convenient," Haruka stopped in front of the sign. Ahead was more road but it was just for show. No one could go past here.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Iwasawa asked Haruka, worried.

"Daichi said it would, and I trust Daichi," Haruka replied.

"That makes one of us," Iwasawa muttered as she turned towards the edge of the known world. "Okay, here I go," Iwasawa took a deep breath as she stepped forward.

"Good luck," Haruka offered.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," Iwasawa walked past the sign, and soon she began slowly fade from sight. _"Please let me be able to come back," _she prayed. Then Haruka found herself looking at nothing, for Iwasawa had completely vanished.


End file.
